


The Black Bag

by orphan_account



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU, Superman/Batman: Apocalypse
Genre: 1 Sentence Fiction, Episode: s01e27 The Underdwellers, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2021-01-24 21:48:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 36
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21345229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Confused, the Sewer King tilted his head to one side.





	The Black Bag

I never created Sewer King.

Confused, the Sewer King tilted his head to one side when his children returned with a black bag they found near buildings and opened it to find many pretties.

THE END


End file.
